ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Ultra Kosua
A member of the Cult of Raptors. Personality Enthusiastic and supportive to a fault, Kosua is the newbie eager to impress the other members of the group...even though he annoys them, not that he notices, or perhaps does care. Kosua never loses his optimism...even when beaten within an inch of life and will continue to sing praises to Big Sua. Despite his seemingly eternal optimism he can at times say things rather...creepy and morbid...with a cheery tone no less. He also seems ignorant of the abuse dealt his way, from the mocking of his peers, to their efforts to evade him, Kosua seems unable to understand the concept of an insult. Kosua's companion, Miss Lick, with whom he transforms into his Ultra state, is silent. Constantly stroking her absurdly large knife, she gives the vibe of being blood thirsty, and yet...is surprisingly intelligent, being familiar with high concepts. When she wishes to communicate she whispers to Kosua. History An Ultra from...parts unknown, seriously even he doesn't seem to know where he is from, Kosua became friends with Geed, and was converted into a Synthetic Ultra. Since then he has been the over eager new recruit ready to prove himself to the boss, somehow not noticing that he annoys the others. Human Forms Unlike his companions, Kosua has two human forms in a fashion similar to Ultraman Ace. One of these is a man who bears a heavy resemblance to Big Sua's human form, except with blue hair. This has earned him the nickname "Little Sua". The other is a young woman wearing a blue dress... and carrying a large knife. She goes by the name "Miss Lick" and seems downright weird. Powers and Abilities * Full Power Strike: Kosua's signature move, a neon pink beam of energy. * Sparkle Ray: A weak pink version of the Specium Ray * Sparkle Strike: An arc of sparkle energy from his out stretched hand * Sparkle Bomber: Spheres of energy fired from his fists. * Flexing Power: Exactly what it sounds like. * Edge Energy: A strange form of ghostly green energy. It is generated when he is badly beaten or when there is a great deal of death and destruction around him. It can be used and manipulated for various effects, but it is mostly necrotic in nature. Why he has this power is uncertain, as he seems strangely unaware of this power. Sci-Guy has theorized that something about his power edits itself out of his own memory. ** Immortality/Regeneration: When defeated or dealt a mortal blow, Kosua is able to recover, temporarily taking on a state with black/shut off eyes, and moving about in a creepy fashion. During this state, his injuries are repaired, and he is immune to pain. It lasts until he is healed. It is unknown the degree of damage he can recover from. ** Death Empowerment: When surrounded by a great deal of death, or corpses, or if something dies near him, Kosua gain a small burst of energy for every life lost. He, himself does not notice this. ** Death Field Deployment: Pending. ** Geist Form: A dark form, with black eyes and a gun metal black face. This form is entirely taken over with the Edge Energy and Kosua sports a different personality. It is also more like an actual Ultra, practically an Ultra with...something else added. * Hurrinoid: Kosua's pet kaiju. Trivia * Image by Furnozilla. * Pending Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:Dino Jihad 2 Category:Synthetic Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies